


Astraphobia

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Astraphobia, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira is scared of thunderstorms. Isamu sits with his boyfriend and lets him cling to him. Fala finds out and offers to sit with him as well.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 1





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is just Fala being sweet, but it is Akisamu.

"Astraphobia"

Fala stood at her bedroom window, staring at the storm raging outside. She always considered rain as cleansing, helping her planet to heal after the savagery it and her people had endured. However, this wasn't a simple rainstorm; it was a thunderstorm. She turned away from her window and left her room, wondering what the guys did on Earth during thunderstorms.

%%%

Isamu kept his arms around the shaking form of his boyfriend. He knew it made no sense, but it didn't change the fact that Akira was afraid of thunderstorms. They had been in the lounge when the storm started, and the second the first clap of thunder was heard/felt, Isamu was by Akira's side.

Just then, the door opened, admitting Fala. She paused at the sight of Akira practically huddled in some blankets with Isamu's arms around him.

"What's going on?" Fala's voice was soft and easily conveyed her curiosity.

"Aki's-" A particularly loud clap of thunder cut Isamu off and caused Akira to whimper, a sound Fala had never heard from the usually fearless commander. "He's afraid of thunderstorms. I know it doesn't make sense. Fears seldom do, but I always sat with him on Earth. Having someone nearby who isn't judging him makes him feel better."

Fala sat down on Akira's other side. "I wouldn't mind sitting with you, Kogane, as long as you don't mind."

Akira lifted his eyes to meet Fala's kind blue ones. "I'd like that, Hime."

Fin


End file.
